


Thinking Out Loud

by curledribbon



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Dates, Pre-Relationship, senior prom, slow dance, the air is thick with feelings and jeremy's refusal to think about his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curledribbon/pseuds/curledribbon
Summary: Jeremy and Michael slow dance at their senior prom.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my own senior prom, which is why i titled it as i did! my friend and i slow danced to ed sheeran's "thinking out loud," and i changed a couple of details to fit these boys and make it a little bit more romantic. nostalgia did this. also, sorry for the lack of capitalization in the ficlet, i wasn't expecting to post it here and didn't want to go through and recapitalize everything :P
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr!

michael holds jeremy by the waist as jeremy timidly loops his arms around michael’s neck. he worries for a second about if his armpits are sweaty or if he smells, but when he looks into michael’s eyes, the feeling vanishes.

the two had rushed onto the dance floor as the dj announced the slow song’s arrival. this was the first, and as they’d find out later last, slow song of their senior prom, and they’d be damned if they missed it. even though they went as platonic dates, there was still the novelty of slow dancing at your senior prom that they had to experience.

jeremy stands up a bit straighter, steps a bit closer. he feels comfortable, and they start to sway. there’s none of the dull anxiety that pulsed within jeremy every other time they wandered to the dance floor. with michael, grounding him with his touch and gaze, he feels none of that.

about halfway through, jeremy tears away his gaze from michael’s face to lay his head on michael’s chest. it’s a bit awkward, michael tensing slightly out of surprise and jeremy craning his head to lay it on michael’s chest, but it works. it’s enough. they sway and turn to the slow, steady beat of the song, and jeremy feels michael’s chest buzz as he sings softly along.

the song ends, and they stay like this for another moment, not willing to let the intimacy fade. eventually, though, jeremy stands, but keeps his arms around michael’s neck.

something electric lives between them. it dances on their touch, warms their cheeks, and accelerates the pounding of their hearts. jeremy thinks he knows what it is; something so massive that it’s overwhelming if he thinks about it too long. so he doesn’t.

all he knows is that he’s never been more comfortable and happy with anyone than he is with michael mell.

so he tells him.

“thank you,” he murmurs, never tearing his eyes from michael’s, where he almost gets lost in his best friend’s warm, understanding expression. michael just squeezes jeremy’s hips before pulling him in for a hug.

 _this is right,_ something gentle inside jeremy’s head whispers. _this is good._

face buried in michael’s neck, feeling his styled hair become mussed and his boutonnière threaten to fall out of place, jeremy can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ twoplayergame! kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! ^u^


End file.
